conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kantabriagu
Kantábreiha, a sister language to Galeiga, is the revived form of the ancient Celtic language of Northwestern Iberia known as Cantabrian. It's an Ibero-Celtic language with Ibero-Basque loans a few exceptions for Latin, Gothic Arabic via the Ibero-Romance languages. Many Celtic words from Gallaic and Brythonic survive to this day in Cantabrian, Asturian, Galician and Portuguese, which have been incorporated into the language. There are also loans from Gaulish, Brythonic (Galicia was colonized by Britons during the Anglo-Saxon invasion of Britain) or from primitive Irish/Gaelic words that can be traced back to their Celtiberian equivalents. Galeiga and Kantábreiha are often seen as Western Gallaic and Eastern Gallaic. Eastern Gallaic, Kantábreiha, tends to be much more conservative in its morphology and has a significant Basque influence. "Toda eisgon tanga toda eisgon alma es"; "a people without a language is a people without a soul". Proto Gallaic: Galaeca tangua sena Galaeceis eni Toute-uφos Iberias esi, auota inte nouion to dumne nouie indi cantaiesti uicontis oinos. Old Gallaic: Galaica tangua sena ad Galaicia eni Tode-ufos ad Iberia esi, auoda ene noiun to duune noie endi cantaisti viconti oinus. Middle Gallaic: Galaiga tanga sena að Galeigia ene Toðe-fo að Iberea ese, auda an noiu do duunu noiu an gandaise figond oinu. Western Gallaic: Galeiga tãg séa aHaleia en Tozefó azIbérea es, ouda ã noiu dó doun noiu ã gandais figõd oen. Eastern Gallaic: Galeiha tang sena aHaleia en Totzevó atzIbérea es, auda an noiu dó doun noiu an cantais vihont oin. English: "Gallaic is the old language of Gallaecia in Northwestern Iberia, made anew for the new world of the twenty-first century." Português: "Neo-Galaico é a lingua antiga da Gallaecia no noroeste da Ibéria, reconstruida para o novo mundo do século vinte e um." '-Name-' Cantabria>Cantabri: Land of a Hundred Hills. "Canta" (hundred) + "Bria" (hill). Kantábreiha>Cantabrica '-Phonology-' all vowels (a,e,i,o,u) are pronounced much the same as they would be in Galician or Asturian, stressed vowels (á,é,í,ó,ú) are elongated and take the word stress, diphthongs take the stress in words as well. z - /s/ ll - /lj/ (pronounced like the Portuguese "lh") k - /k/ g - /g/ j - /j/ tx - /tʃ/ h - /x/, /h/ in(vowel) - "iñ_" (Vínu is pronounced "víñu" ) '-Historical Sound Changes-' '-Lenition and Compound Words-' Lenition in Kantábreiha is purely hypothetical and has been applied here in a limited manner, there being some evidence for it in the continental Celtic tongues. Lenition is applied at a mutation of the initial letter of the second word in compound words and when a personal pronoun is attached to a preposition. Consonant Mutation Pairs z>tz b>m c>g g>h d>z t>d l>ll m>v n>ñ 'Compound Lenition '(Adjectives and describing nouns precede nouns in compound words) Kurvedeh - Kurve + Teh (Tavern, "beer house") Aurgurve - Aur + Kurve (Cider, "apple beer") Tenzour - Ten + Dour (Liquor/Spirits, "firewater") Vínugar - Vínu + Kar (Grape, "wineberry") Engen - En + Ken (Brain, "in head") This also applies to the plural form of body parts that come in pairs: Ear: Kruz - Duagruz Hand: Lam – Duallam Arm: Brak – Duamrak Leg: Gar – Duahar Foot: Troh – Dúdroh Eye: Ok - Dúok -'Examples-' "Kantábreih ezo." "I'm Cantábrian." "Drujtz ezo me, mu kamen Drujtzahta ez." I am a druid, my path is Druidry. "Katzurun ek zelgaruna kurvedehátz rakamen. Allan kurve radehen ek kih matza raetzen". A warrior and a huntress walked to a tavern. They drank a lot of beer and ate good meat.